


Mother and Son

by werebreakingfree



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebreakingfree/pseuds/werebreakingfree
Summary: What if Lance went with Keith to get back Shiro (as he kidnaps Lotor) from Haggar?Then Keith chased his beloved brother leaving Lance alone in the Galra ship!Worse thing is Lance face Haggar.The summary was supposed to be dramatic but oh well. :/
Relationships: Haggar & Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 109





	Mother and Son

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my phone for a while. I posted it because we need Langst and I couldn't tag Langst. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy.
> 
> (Haggar's POV)

It was almost too late when she realized the truth. She didn't know how to feel at first but something inside her kicked in and all she could think of was to see him. It was like watching all the chances fade in to nothing. He was always in her grasp but her past self was not aware that the child she always hated was her son. The truth put an empty space in her chest. Her stomach dropped at how in so many ways did that boy suffered because of her, and as she remember how he hatefully looked back at her she had nothing to do but accept it. 

Haggar woke up from the truth that Zarkon once again tried to kill her son. Lotor was now branded as an enemy. So she made plans to save him and it worked for sometime until her spy from Voltron returned Lotor to her. Haggar showed her self and called him her son. But Lotor was still mad, she saw how much hatred he has for her. Then Haggar knew that she already lost her son. She watched as Lotor faded away from her. The clone of the champion by her side. Haggar was angry that decaphoebes after decaphoebes she was struggling for the power of the empire and now that she gain her memories back she couldn't get was she wanted the most.

It was then that two Paladin of Voltron burst in the control room. "Shiro!" The black haired one exclaimed a Marmora Blade in his hand. The other one with brown hair stood beside him, his sniper trained to Haggar. It made her more angry and just wanted to tear these paladin into pieces. "I don't have time for you!" She snarled sending a ball of dark energy towards them. The two dodged on opposite direction effectively separating them. Haggar hissed in the mind of her champion's clone. 'Lead the Black haired one away, he's more affected by his bond with the champion use it to kill him.' 

In an instant the clone sprang into action and attacked his target while Haggar deals with the blue armored Paladin. She sent crackle of lightning to him, the boy was quick to find cover and fire at her. He was good but not good enough. Haggar disappeared in thin air and watched the Blue Paladin looked around struggling to find her. Haggar stay hiding as she watched him and the other fight continued. 

The clone managed to draw the other Paladin out of the control room and the brown haired one noticed too. "Keith! Wait!" He ran towards the door to follow his team mate. It was then that Haggar showed her self and appeared in front of the boy. His blue eyes widen in surprise and tried to use his bayard but Haggar was too close. It was like he lunged himself in her hands. With her cold thin fingers pressed around his neck, she couldn't help but be amused at the terror falling no the boy's face. 

He merely had time to utter a word when she let her dark energy run through him. He silently fall limp in her hand and soon he fell on the ground. He was still conscious she observed as he weakly reached for the direction of his team mate still fighting the clone. "K-Keith.." He weakly whispered before he fell unconscious. Haggar watched her clone lead the other Paladin away from her ship, he seemed to completely forgotten about the brown headed boy lying on Haggar's feet. She called the sentries and ordered them to place the Paladin on one of the holding cells before she went in her personal hall. Even after Lotor refused to accept her she still wanted to find him and make things right with them. But it made her wonder, what was right for them?

Haggar took her time on her experiments and tracking Lotor. He was still the reigning emperor while Haggar and her ship geared with Komar hides into the unchartered parts of the system to avoid Voltron and other Galra. She was secretly gathering all of the Druids from all the ranks of Galra while getting information about her enemies. Voltron and Lotor had a battle near the rift but it ended with Voltron merely escaping. She had expected that, since one of the Paladins was in her possession and Lotor had extremely gain power because of the transdimensional comet. She wouldn't know what her son was plotting and it was better to assume that he would turn to her any moment. In the mean time she needs to be prepared for that.

Haggar walked toward the laboratory where they held the Blue Paladin. "How is he?" She asked the Druid assigned to observe the human. "He was responding well with the quintessence." They replied. The boy lying on a metal table hooked up in the machines. He was wearing a different set of tight suit for his old one was already tattered from the torture he was subjected in for the first movement. Haggar let her commander get information from him but he was tougher than she had expected. His body was littered with cut and bruise but he never gave away any information to them. That's why she decided to take care of him personally. 

She stood on the boy's side. All of his injuries were healed leaving faint scars on his skin. Now that she looked at him properly, he looked so young. Compared to the soldiers of Galra even with Altean, he was just a child. Haggar reached for the boy's face and caressed his cheek. He was warm and as soon as she touched him he seemed to relax and lean on her hand. Something snapped inside her and removed her hand, she focused on her task checking his vitals and the machine hooked up to him. "He's ready." She conclude.

She lift her hand and charge it with her magic and slowly lowered it and hold each side of the boy's face. It fits on it, her fingers splayed at the back of his head and her thumbs rest on his temples. She forced her magic inside his mind. 

She saw blue flashes before she found a memory. It was in the castle of lions. Haggar was looking from the point of view of her subject. 

"Hey Hunk, wanna go chill with me tonight lets go watch some altean movie with Pidge." His voice was full of excitement. A larger man was in the kitchen mixing something in the counter. He barely look at him before he speak. "Sorry Lance, no can do. Pidge and I will be working on our project tonight. Maybe next time bro." He said without concern. "Oh, It's fine bro. I know that's more important than watching movies right?" Hunk just nod to himself as Lance stepped back to the door. "Uh, so see ya at dinner I'll just go find Coran." He sound hesitant to go. 

Another flash and Haggar saw the control room. Just the same room her clone had been most of the time. Inside was princess Allura and her advisor. Lance was just standing at the door way watching the two. It was the advisor that noticed the boy. "Oh, number 3 what can I help you?" He said tucking a data pad on his side. "Nothing really, I just-" He stole a glance at the princess. "I wanted to help, you know in the maintenance of the castle and stuff. I've already cleaned all Altean tech here so I guess it's time for me to level up or something."

Coran brushed his mustache in consideration. "You're wrong number 3! You haven't clean all of it. There's this room in the 3rd wing which we use for the fire system that I haven't visited for ten thousand years and the-" Coran continued to bable about the areas in the castle and cleaning materials. 

"I didn't mean that, I just wanted to help other than cleaning, something really helpful-" 

"Lance." The Allura's voice was stern. "Stop bothering Coran, we have to finish the system upgrade within the quintent." She finished and go back to the screen. 

Haggar heard him sigh defeatedly.

"I'm sorry my boy, why don't you just go and train or clean the healing pods." The advisor gave him an apologetic smile. 

"Okay." Lance said leaving the room. 

The seen was replaced with the sight of the Red Lion sitting at the hangar. Lance was looking at the Lion for some time. "I don't know what to do Red. It's like the longer I stay in space I'm loosing my purpose. There's always something or someone better that shows up and take away what's mine. I- Red? Do you hear me?" 

He stared at the Lion for a moment. "I can feel you but unlike Blue I couldn't hear your voice." He said sadly. I know you're still bound to Keith. I can feel it. Guess being the Red Paladin was also temporary huh?" 

Haggar snapped out of the boy's mind. His brows was furrowed in pain and a tear fell on her hand. She hatefully stared at the Paladin. This boy wasn't even trusted with any valuable information about the castle of lions and the other Paladins and the Princess didn't even treat him as part of their team. Haggar decided to look more in his memories, to find something she could use against Voltron. 

Her hand glow with power and in a blink of an eye she was back inside his mind. She saw how he and the other Paladin discover the Blue Lion. How they flew in space and awaken the Princes. The part when he was chosen by the Red Lion. Haggar was intrigued about the fact that two Lion had chosen him. No Paladin had achieved that in her record. It was all accounted from his point of view. And ever since the real Red Paladin left the castle his activity with his team become more adamant. 

He would only stare at the observation room. Spend his time in the training room and try and try and try to help his team. Haggar felt like she won't see anything about the technicalities of the Castle of Lions nor Voltron's itself. He was useless, to Haggar and even to his team mates. It made her growl in frustration as she put all of her magic and dig deeper, she wanted to see something important, something she could use. If not against Voltron, at least against the Blue Paladin. 

She ignored the painful scream of Lance and continue to pour her power. Until the scream faded and she saw a hand retracting from his face. The lights from the outside was soft but to a waking eyes it hurt a little. His eyes traced the brown hands up to the sitting figure. It was a woman with brown curly hair. She had a bronze skin and a soft expression on her face. Her eyes were lighter brown than her hair, she was beautiful wearing the smile on her face. "Lance my son." She whispered to the boy. 

Tears blurred the sight as Haggar realize that Lance was crying. "Mom, I love you. Don't leave me again!" He leaped in her arms and Haggar looses the way to see. Instead she felt the warmth of the hug of the mother to her child and heard her voice. "I'm sorry, Mama loves you too, I will never leave you again." 

Haggar was thrown back from the Paladin's mind. She blinked back in the laboratory, her hand hovering above the unconscious boy who had tear tracks on his face. "High Priestess-" The Druid started but swiftly cut of. "Take him back to his cell." Haggar said turning briskly away from the room.

A few quintent passed and Haggar never once ordered another experiment with Lance. She stopped calling him Blue Paladin since then. Every time she think of the boy she would also hear the woman's voice in her head. Calling him lovingly. Haggar tried to ignore it but she was getting frustrated because of it. Her irritation to that woman turns to rage to the boy itself. Other than messing with her mind, he had no other use to her. 

Finally she decided to end it all. She will dump the pathetic Paladin to the arena and watch him bleed to death. Haggar walked toward the holding cell when she heard screaming from inside. It made her curious because she didn't ordered anyone to enter his cell. She slipped inside silently, the sight made her stop at the doorway. 

"Stop! No.. please.." Lance weakly pleaded. He was sprawled to the floor. A bruise forming on his cheeks as blood stained his lips. He looked so pale and sick as he tried to crawl away from the Galra soldier towering over him. Haggar wondered why the guard was inside the cell. 

The guard forcefully grabbed the boy's wrist and straddled Lance thighs. "You don't have a choice, the druids lost interest in you but I still have plenty for you." The soldier sneered at the crying Paladin. Lance tried to wriggle out of his hold but it was fruitless he was too weak. 

Haggar couldn't move at the sight. She was mad at the human boy she wanted to dispose him and seeing him suffer this should make her pleased but somehow she's far from it. 

"N-No.." Lance cried as the soldier hold both of his wrist in one arm and started to tear the boy's under suit. He leaned forward fully covering Lance under him. Haggar watched. 

"Ple-please.." Lance sobs. "S-Stop.. someone." 

The soldier dive to the boys neck.

Hand shuffled down to Lance's under suit and tear them off.

Screams of protest turned to pleading and crying. 

"I can't- No.. Someone please.. help!"

"Mom.."

Haggar blinked.

"Mother help me please!" 

The desperate cry was all it took to make Haggar move. She quickly ran into the cell and hissed at the Galra soldier. Before he could properly look at her he was flying to the wall with her dark power.

Haggar was shocked at her own action as she stare at the now unconscious soldier on the ground. She was snapped out of it when she heard the boy murmuring to himself. He was curled to himself holding the remains of his suit close to him. The blue eyes were tightly close though tears still fell from them. She look at Lance with furrowed brows and turned down lips.

She fell on her knees beside him. "He's gone, go back to your bed Lan- Paladin." She corrected, before touching his shoulder. Lance flinched but he didn't move away, instead he reached to her hand and hold to it. "Mom.." He sobbed and managed to cry again as he weakly crawled closer to Haggar. She then realized how truly sick was the boy when he finally rest his head on her lap. He was burning. She let her hand touch Lance's forehead, he was soaked in sweat. Haggar swiped the brown locks to the side and continued the action unconsciously. 

The fever explained the way Lance acted, that's why he couldn't fight back, he was having hallucination. Mistaking her for his mother. She looked down at the child. "Mom.. I want to go home.." "Please.." "my team-" he continued to ramble under his breath. He was still clutching to her hand with all his strength. 

Lance had no value to his team, to the empire and even to Lotor. She caressed the boy's cheek considering other options. But to her maybe she could find one. 

"Shhh.. Sleep Lance, I'll take the pain away." Haggar said as if telling it to her son. 

For the next few quintent Haggar made sure that Lance was well rested in a separate room, next to her quarters. Her crew was confused at first but after she made them gather more equipments and quintessence they didn't question her anymore. They knew she was going to do something with the Paladin, and they're not wrong. Haggar had decided to claim the human as her own. For all she knew Lance was abandoned by his team mates. Voltron had never sought for him since he was left. Haggar focus her time in research to perfect her plan, her visit at the Oriande expanded her Altean alchemy and improve her quintessence manipulation.

When she finished the preparation, she went to visit Lance. Haggar found him sitting on the bed blue eyes casted to the small observation deck on one the side of the room. He was wearing a robe she owned when she was still in Altea. Since she gain most of her memory from her journey in Oriande, she started to gather the things she owned that reminds her of her life before she became corrupted like her husband. She also got the blanket used when Lotor was born. The memory left a bitter taste in her mouth. 

"I see you've settled well in your new quarters." Haggar said as she walked at the center of the room. Lance turned to him, surprised at her presence. His face turned sour as he clenched his fist, wrists bound together by a cuff. "Haggar." He hissed standing. "What do you want from me?" Suddenly his eyes was full of spirit. Haggar felt the blue quintessence of the boy. 

"At first I see you as nothing but a useless piece of Voltron, but now you got something that I really wanted." Haggar said as she lift her hood and let it pool over her shoulder. Lance saw her markings and her ears. "You, you are Altean." Lance gaped at her in disbelief. "Yes, but that is not important. I'm here to give you a chance." She said stepping closer. 

"What chance are you talking about?" Lance blurted in confusion. "I saw everything in your mind. You're barely holding to your team, you are suffering. Lance, I can give you everything you wanted, Earth will be saved and your team will never hurt you again." Haggar said seeing the hurt and dread consumed the boy's expression.

"Stay with me, and be my son." Haggar finally said. The words seemed to register in Lance and he met her Altean eyes. "That's insane! I would never be your son! I'm human I have family on Earth!" Lance blurted in rage. Haggar also felt the burst of quintessence from Lance, it was protective, brave and ready to resist but it also full of love. Behind it though she could feel the self-doubt and self-sacrifice. "Your answer only proves why you must not resist. I gave you a chance to accept his with your own will, but in the end I will get what I want." The Altean alchemist said as she slowly approached the boy. 

Lance stepped back but knew he didn't have enough space to avoid her. She lifted her hand and reached for the boy's cheek longingly. It was at the tips of her hand, her dream. "Why are you doing this?" Lance voice shook at his words, he was scared but there was something in his eyes. He was trying to understand after the torture and mind rape, he was still trying to understand and not cling to anger toward his enemies. Such a treasure he was. 

"You'll be fine. I will take care of you." Haggar said lastly before she flick an energy towards Lance, making him slowly fall asleep. She rested him on the bed before Haggar started to manipulate his memories and quintessence it would be a lot of work but it will be worth it. 

When the pods opened Lance fell in the waiting arms of Honerva. She was wearing an Altean dress as she caught the boy. "Lance my son." She said full of compassion. Lance hold onto her and tried to steady himself he lifted his head and look at her. Recognition filled his blue eyes. "Mother.." He said and hugged her. "You, you're okay.." Lance breathed on her shoulder. "Yes, my son we survived." Honerva hugged the boy in his arms like she never had before. He was warm and and was hugging her even tighter, he was trembling like a child. 

Honerva could feel the boy's tense body relax in her hold. It was all foreign and new to her but he longed for this, the feeling of being love by her son. And she was drawn to it, she rubbed Lance's back to comfort him and buried her face in the brown locks. Lance pulled away from her. "Mother, why are you crying?" He said with an innocent look. Honerva only realized the tear tracks on her cheeks as she touched them with her fingers. "I.." She didn't know when she started crying. Lance's face was full of worry, Honerva can't help but feel gratitude. "I'm just happy." She said and bring the boy back in her arms. "I'm glad I found you Lance." 

End of Part 1


End file.
